A place to call my own
by MicaaAmaya
Summary: Maia Jacob. Maia Adams Foster. Or just Mai. She took the long way before she could be able to have a family of her own, a house and an identity. This is her story. The story of how she fits in the mess of her family and how she tries to find herself in the middle of all.
1. Chapter 1

Maia was sitting in the bed caressing Jude's hair hoping he would fall asleep soon. She couldn't get him to sleep, not since they have been separated. She sighed and checked the clock beside her. She couldn't help but wonder how Callie was doing, wherever she was now. She promised she was going to call but she was taking too long. What if something had happened to her?

She left Jude sweetly in the bed, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She was going to the bathroom when the phone started to ring. She didn't waste a second before answering. She couldn't believe her sister was the one reaching out. She was there and coming for them. She knew it, she didn't need her sister to assure her.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face. Not before waking up Jude and tell him Callie was okay and on her way to them.

The next morning, either of them could hide their excitement and it was making their foster parent furious but they couldn't care.

They washed the dishes that morning singing and dancing around. Only to be interrupted by their foster parent demanding answers to the unknown ID on the phone. Neither of them answered, so he took it out on Mai. Mai never flinched back and when the bell ringed, she crawled back to his brother and hugged him. Hiding him.

They went to school, did their chores and were back at the kitchen, washing more dishes. Maia throw some water at Jude's face only to make him laugh.

-Do you think Callie will be here soon?-Asked Jude leaving the plate on the table.

-I don't know bubba, maybe.

-I…I called her-Maia let the towel fell and looked at him, taking both his shoulders.

-What? When? You saw how he got this morning. Why would you do that?

-He was beating you. I had to.

-Oh, Jude-She said hugging him. When she released him, she threw a little bit more water at him. There was knocking on the door so Maia looked, debating between going or not and Jude took his chance to throw water at her- Oh, you're it.

Before she could throw water, their foster parent appeared on the door.

-What are you? Deaf?!-He said right before going to answer himself. Maia rolled her eyes and went back to her thing.

-I just want to talk to them-Said Callie.

Jude and Maia looked at each other and turned around. Effectively, their sister was there. Their foster parent went to push her and before anyone realized, he had gone to get his gun. Maia gasped and went to hug Jude, making him not see any of it. She didn't pay attention to anything else until she felt other pair of arms around them.

-I knew you were coming-Said Jude while Callie hugged them both.

Maia looked past them and saw a police officer looking at them. Oh, finally. Some relief.

Once they were outside, Callie told them that was her foster mother and informed pretty much how she got there.

-Jude, go the car, please bubba.

Jude went in the car and Maia went to side Callie, who was talking to the police officer from before.

-Please, don't split us up. I know you have to take us away from here but…

-It's okay, sweetie. Now, up you go. My wife will kill me if we don't show up soon enough.

Maia put her arm around Callie and both of them walked till the car. Maia sitted right besides Jude and her sister. She looked at herself in the mirror front and started to laugh. The guy next to Jude, according to Callie, Brandon looked at her funny.

-What's so funny?

-Nothing, it's just… we finally look like sisters-Said Maia signaling their bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, everyone. So, I'm trying with this story so give it a go! Oh, one little detail so I don't have to explain it later... Maia is a year and some younger than Callie, so she'll be placed at the same year as the twins!Anyway, please read and enjoy! And let me tips if you see some out of order or something! I'm new at this._

Maia woke up to the sound of clattering and chairs moving. Right, she forgot she was sleeping right next to the kitchen of the Fosters. She stretched and smiled. Yeah, she had slept in the couch but it still felt good.

-Hey, Maia. Want some waffles?-Said Lena, the partner of Stef. She still had some trouble remembering all the names, but she was managing.

-Sure.

-A little tip, you might want to hit the shower before we wake Mariana up- Said Stef serving herself some coffee.

-On it-She said standing up and going up the stairs.

She got in the bathroom and took a considered short shower. When she got out, she stared at her a little bit. The bruises were more notorious after she showered but she was going to have to deal with it. She sighed. Great. First day of school and she was going to show up like that.

-Well, can't really do much now, can we?-She said looking at herself in the mirror. She changed her pajama for some actual clothes and let the bathroom for the hurried Mariana.

She smiled as she went down the stairs and saw all the photographs hanging in the wall. She wished she was living in that loving place. Well, she was. But she really wasn't. It was not her home. She was not in those frames. She touched the last one before reaching the kitchen and she sighed. She was there at least. And she could witness all of that love.

She stepped in the kitchen and had to get back up.

-Jesus!-She said as she put a hand in her heart in frighten. Jesus and his damn skateboard.

-Jesus, please take the trash out and get off the skateboard, please-Said Lena as Maia sat down in the table.

-Hey, bubba-She said revolving Jude's hair.

-Hey!-He said fixing it up.

-Right, sorry. First day. Gotta look cute, huh?-She said in a mocking tone and Jude stuck his tongue out to her. Maia laughed and smiled at her sister when she poured some juice in her vase and put some waffles on her plate. She felt like a little girl with Callie around. Always reminding her to eat and actually doing it for her.

-Where's Mariana?-Said Stef fixing her clothes.

-Bathroom-Said Maia as she swallowed.

-Mariana, come on! You gotta eat!

Mariana came down the stairs and looked at Stef.

-I didn't have time to do my hair!

-Well, it's too late to do that now-Stef looked at Lena while she poured some more coffee and then looked back at the full six children-You kids have to walk to school today because we have a thing. I'm sure the twins will know how to show you around, Maia-She said smiling at her and looking pointedly at her children.

-It's okay-Said Maia as she stood up and put her plates in the dishwasher. Lena smiled at her.

-It's no! I'm not going to school with my hair like this!-Said Mariana. Maia had to roll her eyes and Callie bumped her knee smiling.

-If you don't go to school then you'll never go anywhere, ever again-Said Stef looking at her teenage daughter.

-And she wins this round-Murmured Maia, earning a chuckle from her brother.

-Okay, you'll all have to be out of here in ten. Stef and I have a meeting with Bill and then I'm will be taking Jude to school so I can show him around.

Callie and Maia looked at each other at the mention of their social worker and then looked at Jude.

-He'll be okay. I promise. I'm not going to let them split the three of you again, okay?-Said Lena closer to them.

Callie nodded while Maia sighed. What else could they do but trust her?

-Anchor Beach, huh. Who would have said it was in an actual beach?-Said Maia as she admired the school in front of her. Her sister was long gone, along with Brandon and Mariana.

-Cool, right?-Said Jesus slowing down to be next to her.

-Yeah-She said smiling. She got bumped by some kid and winced a little.

-Hey, you okay?-Said Jesus.

-Yeah, let's see how it looks from inside, shall we?-She said taking the front and going in the school.

Maia understood pretty clearly that she was going to have a lot of drama in that school. First day, drug searching and getting so damn lost she ended up at the cafeteria every single time. Not a good start. And Jesus was not helping either. He was acting like a jumping rabbit the whole time.

-Jesus, please relax.

-Sorry, it's weird they're doing this, right?

-How am I supposed to know? It's my first day. You should know.

-Right.

-Okey, guys, you're all cleared. Go back to your classes please-Said the cop. Maia breathed in relief and took her bag.

-Jesus, can you show me…

Before she was finished, Jesus was at the end of the hall.

-Great. Lost again.

By the end of the next period, she was done for the day. Too many new faces, too many fucking hallways. When she was locking her locker she heard commotion next to her.

-Jesus?-She said trying to look at the two guys fighting-Jesus!-She said stepping closer and effectively recognizing him- Stop it!-She said standing now very close to them.

A teacher broke in before she could and Maia put a hand on Jesus's arm to calm him down. He looked at her out of himself and before either could say a word, Lena appeared at the end of the hallway. Oh, momma bear looked pissed. Maia stepped back and she quickly disappeared of the scene.

When she put a step in the house, she let a breath out. So good to be at no-home.

-Guys, everyone homework duty in less than 15 minutes-Said Lena heading to the kitchen.

-Actually, I finished it already, maybe I could help you?-Said Maia chasing her.

-Finished it? When?-Said Lena sounding confused, while she left her purse in the table.

-I didn't really do anything at lunch or talked to anyone for that matter, so… I did homework.

-Oh, okay then-She said looking at her and then at the kitchen, lost for a moment.

-It's okay. Maybe I will take a nap or something.

-No, no. Why don't you help me start dinner?

-Isn't it a little early?

-Oh, no. If we want peace, it never is-Said Lena with a smile. Maia smiled after her and she followed her, taking orders and putting things to heat up and more- Can you cut some carrots?

-Sure-She said with a big smile, taking a second to pick the knife. She turned to Lena while she did so and she was looking at her kind of weird-Oh, I didn't mean to look like a freak. I just love cutting things.

-Okay?

-Not like that. It's just…-She laughed at herself for a second before recomposing-Have you never liked something it may look weird but it's… relaxing? I like cooking, but this part. The heating up, cutting and preparing part. Not the actual cooking you're doing.

-Well, I do like to sit and cut words from magazines… you know, to make some kind of collages or something-Said Lena.

-See? That's what I'm talking about.

-What are we talking about?-Said Stef arriving. She left her stuff at the table and went over to Lena to give her a kiss. Maia smiled at the image and left the knife. They probably wanted some time alone. Taking care of six children. Nowhere an easy task.

-I'm finished here, Lena. Perhaps I could leave?

-Sure, honey. Go.

Maia smiled at both of them and went to the stairs.

-Oh, honey, wait!

Maia turned around and looked at Lena expectantly.

-Thanks Maia, for the help.

Maia was actually surprised a foster mother was thanking her. She nodded and went to the living room. Her foster mother just thanked her. That had to be good, right?


End file.
